


All the time in the world

by Gaia_bing



Series: Steve and Bucky's Infinty Stones Misadventures [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Time Gem (Marvel), Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: It all began on their wedding night, really...





	All the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> First of all, I wanted to thank everybody who liked my previous drabble, "Two men sitting on a bench." It really means a lot to me. :)
> 
> So much so, that I decided to write a series of Steve and Bucky's misadventures with *all* of the Infinity Stones that Tony has kept after Thanos was defeated and that they decided to "borrow" from time to time. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :D

"Alright _FRIDAY_ , give me it."

  
"What is the " _It_ " that you desire, sir?"

  
"How much is the damage that Barnes and Rogers did to the newlywed suite that I graciously let them borrow last night is going to cost me?"

  
"Well...nothing, sir."

  
"Oh, come on Friday, I know I didn't implant a joking program in you yet, so don't attempt to humor me, okay? How much is it?"

  
"I am not humoring you, sir. Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers did absolutely no damage to your hotel's luxury suite during their wedding night. Footage actually shows that all they did was..."

  
"Gah, no! I don't wanna hear about their crazy weird Super-Soldiers sex!"

  
"Actually, they didn't."

  
"They didn't what?"

  
"Consummate their marriage, as humans commonly say. They didn't even ask for the cameras to be shut off for some private time. All they did throughout their wedding night was sleep and then leave the next morning."

  
"...you're _kidding_?"

  
"For the second time, sir, I am not."

  
"So, you're telling me that after almost a quarter-of-a-century apart, the biggest threat to hit us in forever and finally being able to legally wed, on the night when it's almost **law** to get wild and freaky, James Barnes and Steve Rogers, the two most durable people on the planet, just _slept_?!"

  
"Why yes, sir. Here, why don't I show you?"

  
And would you know it, as the footage showed Tony, in the eight hours that Steve and Bucky ended spending in the hotel suite, all the newlyweds ended up doing was...

  
"Well, I'll be, they just dropped on the bed like a bunch of boulders and went straight to sleep."

  
Maybe these Super-Soldiers weren't as durable as he'd thought...

  
**************

  
Tony would **never** know.

  
Hidden away in the middle of all of Steve's sketchbooks, nobody would ever see the piece of paper that kept it....

  
_**The Tally**_.

  
The one that told of what really happened during the _very_ durable pair of Supers-Soldiers' wedding night:

  
-Number of glasses of champagne drunk: 132.

  
-Number of times room service was called: 86.

  
-Number of slow dances: 75.

  
-Number of sunsets and sunrises watched: 105.

  
-Number of holes in the walls: 139.

  
-Number of times the same picture got crooked: 75.

  
-Number of times the shower-head came right off: 97.

 

-Number of times the balcony got um...visited: 63.

  
-Number of times the master bed got broken into splinters: 103.

  
-Number of orgasms: 536.

  
-Number of hours really spent in that suite: ????.

  
After all, when you literally have all the time in the world, there's a _lot_ that you can do,

  
And that you can set back, thanks to what you "accidentally" forgot to put back in Stark's Gems collection...

 


End file.
